Red Lining/Skulls
Red Lining features several hidden skulls that can only be activated by completing secret tasks. Each plays audio from the Alpha crew for the Omega crew to hear. Painted Skull Located in the starting room. Kill seven Strigoi very close to the skull, it is a soul box but there is no visual indicator of it collecting the souls. Keats: "What did you do to my poor baby!?" Chris: "Listen I worked your gambling- Auto-Changer into the questline, I just needed to change it to be more thematically appropriate." Keats: "It was perfect the way I had it designed, you're fired." Chris: "It works the exact same way, mostly. It still takes the guests' money to spit out a random gun. Necessary to help them with the questline, and makes you some extra cash." Keats: *long pause* "It's a fucking box." Chris: "A mysterious box! Look, I painted it red and-" (The following is one quote played by the character that activated the skull) Charlotte: "So... our "friend" created the mystery boxes. I bet he made that weapon upgrade coffin too." Charlie: "Wait a minute, wait a minute. That box wasn't put here to help us, it's to make money as a slot machine!?" Lily: "I'm not sure if this makes less or more sense than the vampires making the box magically show up." Daniel: "The Auto-Changer. I know what that is. I've seen it. A slot machine. It gives you weapons, but it isn't quite the same as the box. It wasn't made for anyone's benefit but their own." Cosmic Skull Fragments float around the map and are only visible when transformed into a werewolf. It appears translucent and filled with stars. Shining Skull Located in a bush off the road leading up to the mansion. Burn the bush as the werewolf and it disappears. It is unknown what to do next. Bloodsoaked Skull Located on the second floor of the mansion. Kill bloodsuckers near it and let attempt to have their blood splatter hit the skull, eventually triggering the dialogue. Keats: "I'm glad to see our beta tests were successful. I want Freedom up and running in time for the third quarter!" Unknown: "Sir, several of the testers died. One of them disappeared and isn't accounted for. We aren't ready yet." Keats: laughs "Do you really think the lawsuits will damage the amount of profit this will bring in? We're ready to start preparing to open, I'm sure we can iron it out." Unknown: "But what about the beta tester we lost? We can't locate him at all, not even a body!" Keats: "Fuck him. Who cares?" (The following is one quote played by the character that activated the skull) Charlotte: "Beta tests? Profit? Just how many things in our 'adventure' were just meant for profit?"" Charlie: "What's a beta tester? Who the hell got left behind?" Lily: "Profits over ethics again, I wish I was shocked." Daniel: "I dreamed about four skulls. Not this one." Shattered Skull The four pieces can be found floating through the red lines of blood in the ground. How to put them together is not yet discovered. Category:Magma-Man Category:Eternal Deception